Rogue Hero
by EM48
Summary: Sasuke stumbled away,covered in blood. He thought he he had killed Madara, but with a man like him, you never know. And if Madara wasn't dead, Sasuke would be luck to survive a week. If only he had his team back. Team. Haku.     Kekkai Genkai.
1. R Team

As Sasuke opened his eyes, he flinched. Even after three months, he was still surprised by how bright and detailed everything was. And he couldn't believe Madara was dead. But how he figured, even if Madara had survived using Izangi, he would be blind in both eyes. And in that state, he could never beat Sasuke. Well, he could dwell on that later. Until the, he needed his coffee. That rescue mission last night had worn him out. He wasn't sure what the new guy-Sanosuke-had for powers, but if he tried to rebel, he didn't have a prayer. Sasuke half smiled. His team could be annoying, sure, but it would be hard to find a tougher bunch. With that smile on his face, he took a sip of his coffee.

And gagged.

It was horrible! Much too sweet! But who would…CRAP! The new guy! He didn't know that the "creamer" and "sugar" were actually…

Sasuke fumbled through the drawers, searching for the pill. As soon as he found it he swallowed it dry. And THEN he began to hunt down Sanosuke. As he walked into Sanosuke's room, he felt some hesitation. He didn't know Sanosuke's power, and while he was sure that his team could handle Sanosuke, he wasn't sure by himself. Because in the end, he was working alone.

Sasuke threw the door open, ready to throw something. Then he realized Sanosuke was already awake.

"Noticed the creamer, huh."

"THAT WASN'T CREAMER, YOU IDIOT!"

"What do you mean, of course it was creamer." Sanosuke said, still smiling ear to ear.

"IT WAS ACID! WHY WOULD PEOPLE WHO LIKE BLACK COFFEE KEEP CREAMER IN THE HOUSE!

"I dunno, for guests." Said Sanosuke, whose smile was shrinking. (About time.)

"WE'RE NOT EXACTLY EXPECTING GUESTS YOU KNOW!"

"True." Admitted Sanosuke, who was finally being serious.

"At least you didn't drink the soda." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Why, what's in the soda?" Sanosuke questioned.

Sasuke paused before saying: "They're grenades."

At that, Sanosuke burst into laughter.

"You-can't-be-serious!" wheezed Sanosuke, holding his sides.

CRASH!

"SHUDDUP SAUKE!" screamed a girl in a white blouse. She was rather short for her age but looked like a beauty queen. She also carried a large broadsword. She had kicked through the wall and was all but frothing at the mouth.

"S'not me!" Sasuke half shouted with his hands in the air.

"YOU." The girl hissed, staring daggers at Sanosuke.

"Oh, come on." Sanosuke chuckled, looking at Sasuke. "You can't expect me to fight a _girl_, can you?"

Sasuke turned and started walking away. "I _might _attend your funeral…to pee on your grave."

Sanosuke glared at Sasuke "You expect me to lose to a CHIBI like HER."

"Now you've done it." Sasuke sighed as he closed the door. "Not nice knowing you."

The girl had raised her sword and swung it towards Sanosuke. He just stood still as she lopped his head off.

Sanosuke burst out laughing as his head merged back on. "I'm made of water! How can you possibly beat me?"

"Sasuke?" The girl asked, smiling as he walked through the door. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Gladly." Sasuke answered and shoved a Chidori into Sanosuke. He cried out in pain as he was jolted again and again by the lightning. Suddenly Sasuke was sent flying by a fist that came through the wall.

"Oh snap." Sasuke sighed. "Karma can be so mean to me sometimes." He then was smashed to the floor by a well aimed punch by a tree that had come through the wall.

"Isn't – oof – this - ow - enough?" Sasuke managed before a branch hit him in the face.

"Hey Kitsune, Null? It wasn't Sasuke. It was the new guy!"

"Works for me." The boy now dubbed as Null said as he threw Sanosuke out the window.

"You know, he's made of water so that won't hurt him." The small girl said

"We know" The girl now dubbed as Kitsune said. "It's just for the hike back up."

"You two are EVIL! How come we never noticed this before!" The small girl exclaimed.

"Too true." Sasuke groaned as he removed himself from the floor. "By the way, thanks for destroying half the walls in the room. Really."

"Hey, we were moving soon, anyway." Null pointed out "I guess we'll just leave earlier."

"Alright. Null, Kitsune, and Kiki, pack up your belongings. When Sanosuke gets back we leave."

** How did you like the first chapter? R+R! List of characters and powers: Kiki: (Small girl) can make herself invisible and silent.**

**Kitsune: Controls plants.**

**Null: Controls density of molecules in his body.**

**Sanosuke: Is made of water**

**Sasuke: Sharingan.**


	2. First Fight

**So, a new chappie! There will be some fighting in this one. Like, actual. And, in case you didn't know, the Akatsuki are ALL DEAD. The Akatsuki2 are merely a group formed by the Akatsuki REJECTS. Just so you know. But that doesn't mean they are any weaker than the actual Akatsuki. Now on with the story.**

Sanosuke sighed for the hundredth time. And also for the hundredth time, Kiki whipped out her broadsword and sliced his legs off.

"I can't help it!" He protested. "When it gets really hot I start to boil!"

"Than blow off all your chalkra! That always works to get rid of your Kekkai Genkai, doesn't it?" Null said annoyed

"Not for me! I just turn into a puddle on the ground!"

"Wait, does that mean you can't die?" Sasuke asked shocked

"No, if you boil the water, I turn into steam and can't reform." Sanosuke said pointedly

"What if you boil up here?" Kitsune asked while her black and white dog ran circles around her. (Think Hayate from Fullmetal Alchemist.)

"I can regain body parts by adding more water. I can also control water like it's my own body."

"Everyone get down!" Sasuke said shouted suddenly. He called upon his curse mark and flew up into the air. Kiki disappeared, Null loosened the molecules in his body and disappeared into the sand, and Kitsune disappeared into a nearby cactus. In all of this, Sanosuke just melted into the ground. Two people wearing white cloaks with black clouds upon them. They appeared not to not notice anything until one reached into his cloak.

"AAAAUUUGHHHH!"

**HAH! YOU THOUGHT I WOULD END THE CHAPTER THERE, DIDN'T YOU! No, I won't do that to you. CONTINUE NO JUTSU!**

Kiki materialized holding her stomach, where a second ago, a sword had been. She collapsed to the ground, a puddle of blood starting to form.

"YOU SONS OF…!" Sasuke shouted as he plummeted to the ground and hit with an explosion of lightning. (Everyone take a guess at who Sasuke's paired with!)

"Hey, Koura, isn't that the Uchiha brat?" The man who stabbed Kiki said with mild interest. "It really is bad that we have orders to kill him on sight. He could be a valuable teammate."

The other man-Koura-was about to answer when Sasuke broke in.

"Yeah, I'm the 'Uchiha brat'. That right there was my friend the Chidori brat. You'll be getting to know him really well soon. Kitsune, help Kiki. Sanosuke, Null, you're with me!"

The rest of Sasuke's team materialized, going to where they were needed. Sanosuke put on spiked gloves, and Null drew a katana. Meanwhile, the two men just stood there and stared.

Sasuke was the first to make a move. He charged the one that had stabbed Kiki and brought his sword down on his opponents head. The enemy quickly sidestepped the strike and countered with a kunai. Sasuke saw an opening and thrust his sword through the gap. It sank into the opponents face like butter, and blood squirted onto Sasuke's chest. He knew victory for a second until he felt a sword sink into his stomach.

"Fool. That was a blood clone." The man hissed from behind him.

"What?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will have a lot of time to figure it out in hell."

"Hate to break it to you," Sasuke said with clenched teeth "But I'M NOT GOING!" He spun around and blew up his foe with a Chidori Stream.

"Blood clone." The voice sang. Sasuke spun around and tried to see where it came from, but came up with nothing. He turned to see Null jump up into the air and open a Coke.

"YO! FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

As the explosion rocked the desert and Sasuke hit the sand, he saw the two men jump into the air and disappear. Sanosuke ran up to him.

"You weren't joking." He said shakily.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said curiously.

"The soda really was a grenade." He replied.

"You can apologize later." Sasuke said. "Right now we have something else to worry about." And he ran to Kiki. "What's her status?"

"I managed to staunch the bleeding for now, but that will do little good." Kitsune replied "The sword clipped her lung. She's going to need a good doctor, and fast."

Sasuke face palmed.

"What?"

"There's only one good doctor around these parts." Sasuke said depressed "Were not friendly."

"It doesn't matter!" Kitsune exclaimed "Kiki's DYING! Where is this doctor, and what's their name?"

"Her name's Tsunade, and she's at my old village; Konoha. I'm going home."

**Muhahahahah! I am EVIL! Yeah, Sasuke returns to the leaf village. In case you didn't put the pieces together, the dudes were from the Akatsuki2. See you next chappie!**

**EM48, out.**


	3. Back to the Beginning

"Wait a second." Null spoke to Sasuke as he drudged through the seemingly endless desert. "I thought you said your village wanted you dead."

"They do." Sasuke replied "But according to Kitsune, Kiki needs high end medical treatment immediately. The Hokage Tsunade is the only one capable of doing it in a fifty mile radius. We don't have much of a choice."

"Hey Sasuke," Sanosuke said, jogging up to Sasuke and Null "I bet that after Kiki get's healed, you're going to say we need to get a medic ninja for the team."

"Normally, the answer would be yes." Sasuke said with clenched teeth "But this isn't going to be normal. My village wants my head. Separated from my body, that is.

"Whoa! Your village wants to kill you! I'm NOT taking part in this mission! As soon as they realize were on the same team as you, they'll kill us, too!"

"Wait, Sanosuke. Did you ever kill someone? Sasuke asked.

"No."

"Than you're safe. They'll treat you like a visiting dignitary."

"If you say so." Sanosuke said cautiously. "But what are you going to do? If they want you dead, they'll kill you. And you're our leader."

"Nice to know you care." Sasuke muttered "But I survived all this time, haven't I?"

"But dude, this is like, their headquarters!" Sanosuke protested.

"Let's just go." Sasuke spoke. "We need to cover a lot of ground in not a lot of time."

"Hey, we should invent something!" Sanosuke said with enthusiasm. "It could be like a wagon, except moves without horses! I'll call it a _car._"

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Kitsune called from the back. "It'll be when we're able to pick up a little box and be able to talk to someone across the country."

They all laughed, but it was clear that the laugh was out of desperation, a pitiful attempt to lighten up the hopeless situation.

A few miles later, the desert turned into a lush forest.

"You said it was called the leaf village." Kitsune said. "But I was wondering why it was in a desert. This makes more sense."

"In a few minutes we'll be inside the village boundaries. Be on guard." Sasuke warned them.

"Uh, Sasuke?" Null spoke cautiously. "I _think_ you miscalculated." A split second later, they were surrounded by Anbu Black Ops.

"Sasuke Uchiha. One began. "You will be taken back to the village for questioning. It will be best if you cooperate."

"Fine. But my friends are innocent. And one is wounded. Kill me if you want, but promise not to harm them."

"Bring them to the Hokage, and the girl to the hospital" He took Sasuke and began to walk away through the woods.

"NO!" Null yelled as they were being led away. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS, SASUKE! THIS ISN'T WHAT WE AGREED TO!"

Sasuke ignored the cries of his teammates as he walked away. This was the ultimate test. Would his cause be deemed honorable enough to save him from death? If not, than he would accept death with open arms, knowing he deserved it.

"Your mind will be probed." The Anbu explained. "If you truly have changed your ways, we will see if you deserve to remain alive."

"Why didn't you kill me on sight?" Sasuke asked. "Those were your orders."

"We know of some of the things you have been doing." The Anbu said simply. "But before we are inside, may I ask you something?"

They stopped. Sasuke asked slowly, "What do you want to know? I suppose it's something that regularly would be classified."

"Yes." The Anbu said. "We're not even allowed to know the name. Who are the men in white and black cloaks?"

**Yes, I know it's short, but trust me, I can't connect the two chapters without there being some REALLY akward moments. I try to make them long, but sometimes the plot doesn't agree. The next chapter will NOT include the descriptition of the Akatsuki2. Because I'm just evil that way. But you WILL get to hear it later. Probably. Not promising anytime soon. Maybe the next encounter.**

** But I will not post the next chapter until I get a review from someone who has never read before. I have only had two people review and one of them is my sister. (Thanks!) But I don't mean to be begging. But no post until review!**

** And just to say, thank you Wolf Master Uchiha.**


	4. Interrogation

Sasuke sat chained to the chair quietly. The cuffs sapped his chakra, but he tried not to mind. He also tried not to mind the fact that the two Anbu just outside the room were deciding whether to kill him or not. Despite his efforts not to let this bother him, it was quite unnerving. The plan of letting the Anbu kill him if they found him guilty seemed smart and honorable at first, but now, facing it, he felt much different.

Fear.

It was a feeling Sasuke hated, yet embraced. Orochimaru had offered to help remove from Sasuke's body, but Sasuke had refused. He swore that through fear people survived and got stronger.

Oh, how he wished he hadn't said that. Yes, Sasuke knew he grew stronger through fear, but he still hated the feeling.

The door opened, and a shinobi Sasuke recognized as Ino's dad walked through the door flanked by the two Anbu. One looked nervous, and Sasuke realized it was the Anbu who asked him about the men. And Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine as he realized why Ino's dad was here.

His mind was being searched.

He began to strain against the shackles, forgetting where he was and why he was there. The fear overpowered him; he couldn't think straight. It was as if the very fabric of his being was unraveling. A small voice in the back of his head kept screaming for him to get control; that a little dose of fear was good. But then Sasuke felt the presence of the shinobi enter his mind, all rational thought went out the window, and Sasuke was thrown into a world of darkness.

He was still aware of his body struggling against his bindings, the shackles cutting into his wrists. His head was pounding, unused to having two presences inside it. But Sasuke was only aware of it, not feeling it. It was almost as if he was reading a book about himself. It was all too confusing, so Sasuke turned his attention to his setting.

It was merely a room that appeared much like a crumbling tomb. Several stone pillars stretched upward towards a ceiling that Sasuke couldn't see. On one wall Sasuke's Mangekou Sharingan stared at him unseeing. On the other wall Itachi's Sharingan met the gaze. And all Sasuke could think about was how the heck he got here.

And suddenly he wasn't alone.

Inoichi dropped into the room next to him and rubbed his head. "What the hell just happened? I was looking through your mind, and discovered you were innocent, but then when I tried to leave, something pulled me here."

"Not me!" Sasuke said while raising his hands in defense. "I got pulled here too!"

"I know it's not you. This must be your mind's inner bowels. But then, where's the spirit…" Inoichi mused.

"**Right here."** A light glowed on the seemingly nonexistent ceiling. It writhed and twisted until it settled on a form Sasuke was all too familiar with. The cursed seal.

"That's not…" Inoichi whispered.

"It is! Try to figure out how to get out of here while I keep it busy!" Sasuke shouted while running forward an activating a Chidori in his palm. He doubted he could win a fight with his own mind, but he hoped to be wrong. In a matter of seconds, he had been proved completely and utterly right. Multiple hands of lightning reached out of the darkness, smashing into his skin and leaving it raw.

Man, for something that wasn't real, it sure hurt.

Suddenly the hands stopped beating Sasuke and held him in place. They rotated Sasuke so he could see Inoichi was being similarly held. They both looked like they had gone through a blunt wood chipper.

"**Enjoying my hospitality, humans?" **Sasuke and Inoichi turned to see a Sasuke in a tuxedo walking out from the darkness. The only other difference was that this Sasuke wore his hair in a ponytail.

"About as much as I enjoyed being with Orochimaru." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"**No one likes someone in denial." **The Sasuke lookalike said with a joking tone. The three could have been friends except that Sasuke and Inoichi were bound and tortured.

"Who are you, you freak!" Sasuke shouted. He was seriously fed up with being imprisoned in his own mind.

"**It's not your mind anymore, boy."**

"What?" Sasuke cried out, forgetting his composure. "Prove it."

"**Gladly." **The Sasuke doppelganger began to transform into a long haired, grey skinned, winged form. **"This is my true form. I have full power over your curse mark, which means I have some power over **_**you.**_** And soon, it will be complete."**

"You bas-"

"**You're being bad boy, Sasuke. Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect ones in authority over you?" **The demon really seemed to be enjoying this.

"I honestly don't care if you can turn into a stupid curse demon. The curse mark is most definitely NOT part of me and neither are you!" Sasuke had snapped, and he proceeded to unleash a torrent of lightning and fire upon the hands holding him. The cyclone of power raged around Sasuke and eventually formed angel's wings on his back. His Sharingan activated and a shining sword formed in his hand. It solidified, and proved it was there to stay. "Curse seal three." He smirked "I purified it. The power belongs to me and me only now." He threw himself at the curse demon.

After getting over his momentary shock, the curse demon's expression turned to one of disproval. He waggled a finger at Sasuke and he involuntarily froze with his blade an inch from the demons throat.

"**Now, now,"** The demon chided as if he was a parent scolding a naughty child. **"Obviously you need more proof that I am the one in control here." **He snapped his fingers and Sasuke fell to the floor, unconscious.

Even further inside Sasuke's head, a collage of images flew past until one slowed down long enough for Sasuke to see it. It was an image of Squad 7 joking and laughing at Tazuna's table. It flew away and was replaced with an image of Sasuke walking away from the village and Sakura crying behind him. Then he was with Orochimaru. Next he saw himself, Jugo, Karin, and his fishy friend invading the Land of Iron. Then he left them for dead with Madara. Finally, him and his current gang laughed as they walked through the desert.

"**Who will you leave them for?"** The demon said gleefully in Sasuke's head.

**Wowzas! The story itself is exactly 1,100 words long! Took me a while to type! They'll get out of Sasuke's head next chapter, don't worry. By the way, Kiki fights with Sakura, Shikumaru invents something and Sanosuke is happy about it. Can't wait!**


	5. Freedom

**Woot! The main plot has finally begun! Just because I'm evil like this, I have decided to insert an author's note here. And if any of you even think about skipping this, I will personally find out where you live and infect you with this cold I've had for the last month. If any have read the Inheritors series, and are wondering why I have not updated them, I am currently riding the Rogue Hero wavelength, and I am afraid that if I jump off I will never find it again! –Breaks down sobbing- But I will update them soon! It's just a bit difficult because I have to update both of them at once! But enough with other stories, I must talk about this one first! One, I do not own Naruto, because if I did, It would be IONS better! Two, I know what happens in this chapter is a bit unlikely, but I must write it anyway! Other pairings I have not mentioned: NaruHina, ShikaTema, and SakuSai. And I'm cutting Null/Kitsune to honor my sister's request. NOTHING ELSE! And it's NOT a romance! Also, I possibly might change the rating to M for gore. Maybe. Your opinion. And for all those people who think I put Sasuke in a bad light last time, I DID! He ain't a saint guys! Now that I look back, he really isn't that nice a guy! But he gets better. Inoichi said he was innocent, didn't he? REMEMBER TO REVIEW! And if you want to ask me something or have plot ideas, review me or message me! I'm open minded to all ideas! Dang it, I'm droning on and on again. Now on with the story!**

Sasuke jerked from the floor like a fish out of water. He slowly pulled himself up and grabbed the sword, which had taken the form of a basic double edged sword. He was glad it had stuck around; he wanted to skewer his evil demon alter ego.

"**Is that enough proof that I am the one in power here?" the demon sneered down on him.**

"You can screw with my mind, knock me down, and everything in your power, but in the end you're going to have a sword sticking out of your face!" Sasuke panted, and launched himself at the demon.

"**You really are a naughty boy aren't you?" **The demon raised his hand in the _konifea_ form to impale when Sasuke vanished.** "Where the hell-"**

"Remember what I said earlier?" The demon swung around in time to see Sasuke in CS3 mode thrust a lightning filled blade into the demons face. As the demon howled and twisted out of shape, the room around them cracked, and Sasuke shot awake with a start.

The first thing he noticed was that an Anbu was standing over him with a kunai at his throat. The second was that his sword had come back with him and was lying on the floor. The third was Null standing a few feet away with his katana drawn at Inoichi and a soda/grenade in his hand. The final was his wrists were bleeding quite severely. So he did the natural thing. He ripped the cuffs on his sword, grabbed it, and flung himself at Null just as Inoichi came to and shouted:

"He's innocent!"

Sasuke hit Null at full speed and knocked him to the floor with his sword poised at his throat. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your life!"

"My life doesn't need saving! Didn't you hear Inoichi?"

"They were going to kill you when the sword appeared! What is it anyway?"

"I summoned it when I went CS3 and it turned to a less glamorous form when I turned back!"

"Since when do you say 'glamorous'?"

"Since about five seconds ago! Since when do you care?"

"You're my friend! THAT'S why I care!" Sasuke stared in disbelief at Null as the Anbu and Inoichi did a very similar thing.

"Friend…?" Sasuke whispered slowly.

"Yes, a friend! Sanosuke, Kitsune and Kiki too! We're all your friends!" Null just glared at Sasuke, who seemed to have gone into shock. He stood up and offered his hand to Sasuke. "Get your butt off the floor. You look weak."

Sasuke looked at Null sheepishly "I do, don't I?" He reached and took Null's hand.

"Well," Inoichi interrupted, "Sasuke, you really should see a medic about those wrists."

"Medic... damn!" Sasuke swore.

"What is it?" Inoichi asked curiously.

"Sakura and Naruto are going to KILL me."

**- DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAK!—**

(Naruto is back in the village.)

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke honestly was more scared now with Sakura standing over him than when the Anbu wanted to kill him.

"Um, hi." Sasuke mentally slapped himself for saying something so stupid. "Please don't smash me through a wall."

"Right now, I honestly don't see why I shouldn't!" Sakura growled.

Sasuke smiled weakly. "It would ruin a perfectly good wall?"

"Good point." Sakura said with a smile on her face that made her look completely evil. "Why don't you step outside then?"

"Um, the medic said I shouldn't leave until my wrists fully healed." Sasuke really was grasping at straws at this point.

"I will kill you now if you don't stop acting so FREAKING INNOCENT!" Sakura was at the point where it seemed everything around her was going to spontaneously combust from the effect of her temper. Sasuke feared for his life and the life of everyone around him until a manicured hand materialized on Sakura's shoulder.

"That's my friend you're threatening." Kiki seemed almost as menacing as Sakura, despite her size and the fact she looked like a beauty queen in a hospital gown. Sasuke started to calculate the chance that the whole thing would blow over. The percentage was microscopic considering both women could incinerate a soaked log with their temper.

"Now, how would you like to do this, weapons or fists?" Kiki cracked her knuckles and gave Sakura a once over. "I'm guessing fists?"

"You can't possibly expect me to fight you!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm, what, four years older than you?"

"I'm eighteen, you freaking idiot!" And with those elegant words, she grabbed her broadsword and hit Sakura with the flat. The blow would have killed a regular girl, but Sakura was by all means not regular. She pulled on a pair of black gloves and threw a chakra-enhanced punch at Kiki, who blocked it and swung her sword with enough strength to fell an elephant. Sakura parried the blow with her fists and threw another punch, stopping short because Kiki wasn't there anymore. She looked around stupidly until Kiki materialized and knocked her through a wall with her sword.

"You think I got into Sasuke's group on looks alone?" She growled at Sakura with cold eyes.

"And you think I became a chunin on looks alone?" Sakura hissed while slamming Kiki through the preexisting hole in the wall.

"What looks?" Kiki smirked. Sasuke was dumbfounded. The two women had thrown each other through walls and traded multiple blows, yet still could trade smack talk. As they threw themselves at each other one more time Sasuke considered trying to stop them until his saw that a blond shinobi was already on it. As they were about to collide, Tsunade slammed them both onto the floor.

**Hah! You didn't think I would bring Naruto into the story so easily, did you? Oh, no. When he comes in it will all get really crazy really fast.**

"You," Said Tsunade, glaring at Sakura, "Shouldn't hurt wounded people. And you," Switching her glare to Kiki, "Shouldn't exert yourself."

"I'm sorry Tsunade Sama." Both of them apologized with heads low.

"Hello Sasuke." Tsunade said brightly before sending him soaring through the wall. "And you might want to stay out!"

Sasuke rubbed his back before getting up and deciding to find Null. He noticed that shinobi along the streets were giving him nasty glares. He ignored them and saw that Null and Sanosuke standing over something looking a bit like a two wheeled cart. As he walked closer, he saw Shikamaru was working on it and there was two more.

"Um, what is that?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru while gesturing at the vehicle.

"Hello Sasuke. I guess I should be angry at you, but it's too much of a drag." _Good ol' Shikamaru. _Sasuke thought. "Well," Shikamaru continued, "I suppose the easiest way to describe them would be to say they're bikes that are propelled by chakra you pour into it. I call them chakra runners, or motorcycles."

"Nice. Do they work?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yeah, they do. Naruto's off driving one. I'm trying to make it so you can transform one into a portable mode so people can carry them around. That pile of little cubes is ones I've already done." Sasuke looked over and saw about a hundred little boxes each about the size of a Rubik's cube.

"Huh. What do you know." All of a sudden the four of them heard a roaring noise and turned towards the source.

"That would be Naruto." Sasuke immediately started to take a defensive stance, but nothing could prepare him for one of the bikes roaring around the corner and the orange clad ninja astride it punching Sasuke in the face before zooming away. Sasuke spit out a mouthful of blood before grabbing one of the cubes, tossing it in the air, and throwing one leg over the newly formed bike.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Sasuke remarked. "Let's make a deal. I beat Naruto in a race, while keeping both bikes intact, and you give one to every member of my team."

"Fair enough." Shikamaru responded while Sasuke zoomed away.

**Yep. You don't get to read the epic chase scene till next chapter! Maybe, just maybe, I could be convinced to type faster if you reviewed… Pretty please?**


End file.
